U.S. Pat. No. 9,221,331 issued to Vardis et al, on Dec. 29, 2015 discloses headlamp assemblies incorporating an air induction or catcher passage that feeds air to an internal combustion engine, and is incorporated herein by reference. Vehicle lighting has become an important focus in providing the desired visual and emotional impact of a vehicle's aesthetic design.
Sometimes the desired aesthetic impact necessitates minimizing the fact that the headlamp assembly includes an air induction passage. In such cases, the air induction passage is made to resemble a headlamp unit as much as possible. Sometimes, however, the desired aesthetic impact is best achieved by emphasizing the presence of an air induction passage, such as for an aggressive high performance vehicle design.